


Rain

by killerweasel



Series: Come As You Are [10]
Category: Good Omens (TV Series)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21611557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: She appreciates the gesture.
Relationships: Beelzebub/Dagon/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Series: Come As You Are [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1443772
Comments: 3
Kudos: 42





	Rain

Title: Rain  
Fandom: Good Omens (TV Series)  
Characters: Dagon, Gabriel, Beelzebub  
Pairings: Beelzebub/Gabriel/Dagon  
Word Count: 375  
Rating: G  
A/N: After Episode 6.  
Summary: She appreciates the gesture.

The rain falls gently in the garden. It drips from the petals and leaves of Beelzebub's flowers. The scent of moist earth and the worms rising to the surface hit Dagon's nostrils. She breathes deeply, enjoying air untainted by sulfur and rot. She understands why Beelzebub likes to be in the garden so much.

Dagon walks in the grass, her bare feet slipping on the damp ground. She turns her face towards the sky, letting the water wash over her. It feels good on her scales. If this cottage had a pond, she would go for a swim in her other form. She knows if she asked, Aziraphale or Crowley would let her use theirs. She also knows she wouldn't be entirely comfortable with that yet. They're the original Traitors, an angel and a demon who can't be harmed by traditional methods, and something about it shakes her to her core.

She freezes when she feels the presence of a powerful angel approaching her from behind. Dagon's nails start to shift into claws and she almost impales her tongue with her fangs before she gets herself under control. She's not afraid of him, she never has been, but old habits die hard.

He doesn't move again until she's fully calm. They've been trying to be civil to one another, trying to find a way to make this work. This is something new and hasn't been easy for either of them.

For a moment, she thinks the rain has stopped. Then she realizes everything around her is still getting wet. Dagon glances up. A white wing with small swirls of lavender is above her head, shielding her from the rain. While the gesture is completely unnecessary, she appreciates it.

A smile spreads across Dagon's face. She turns around, digging her toes through the grass into the moist dirt. Gabriel smiles back. The rain isn't touching him. It almost seems to be avoiding him completely. There's a warmth radiating from him she hasn't felt before.

Dagon looks over his shoulder towards the back door of the cottage. Beelzebub is standing in the doorway, watching the Archangel and the demon. Still smiling, Dagon walks with Gabriel to the cottage, listening to the sound of rain falling around them.


End file.
